Love Hits Hard
by Xx-Jinx-xX
Summary: A New servet at the Astle castle is placed as Raz's maid. Raz Starts to feel something. Why is he Feeling this way for someone such as a servant?
1. Chapter 1

The castle seems so vacant yet so busy. The never ending halls make you wonder if you even know where you're going. The towers glisten in the light but the shadows seem to engulf your very spirit. So enchanting and wonder full. I'm so scared and yet excited to be here.

My full name is Nelfion Artmemisia, or Misia for short. Last summer I have turned sixteen years of age and have come to work at Astle. Though my parents were once the highest of nobles, and I relative to one of the royal houses, they quickly went into bankruptcy and became mere peasants before I was born. Sadly though, because of shady debt collectors, I had become an orphan at the age of eight. The king and queen has given me mercy from the orphanage and has given me a job and a place to stay here.

The courtyard is very empty this morning. Usually you see his highness prince Jeile and his fiancé laying by the bushes. Looking around, barely anybody is in these halls! Marcia, my mentor, is racing toward me.

"Misia! Come with me. We have to get his bed chamber ready!"

"What are you talking about? And where is everyone?"

"His highness Zerothuhia Razalude has come back from his journey after two years! We must get everything ready for his return!"

I have heard about him. He had caused much trouble with the ruling family. Rumors floated that no one should go into contact with him for he was a grouch. I personally never met him before. I can feel unwanted and unneeded curiosity stir up in my stomach. I follow her as she starts to hurry back where she came.

"Why do we have to be the ones to do this? Shouldn't his servants be doing this?"

"They have long since been relieved of their duty by Razalude himself. You, I, and a few others have been chosen to take their place upon this arrival. You would have noticed if you weren't SLEEPING at the last servant meeting. Now COME ON! The arrival ceremony has already ended!"

His room was on the other side of the castle and was such a bother to get to. Marcia started to sweep the floor as I fixed the bed. The door creaked and my body jumped in small terror. A tan boy, about eighteen, stood at the door with unfamiliar clothes on. His hair was a dark/light sky blue and his eyes showed cold icy pools of dark blue. They pierced your soul if you stared long enough. He was tall and very handsome. My stupid cheeks turned red at the glance.

"Your highness!" Marcia managed to gasp out.

We both bowed and started to leave. That's when he spoke.

"Stay close. I might need something soon."

I was unwillingly volunteered to stay out his door while Marcia went off to do other duties. Really bad idea. I've only been here about a year! What if I mess something up? Not only will it be bad for the rest of the servants but I might be kicked out!

"Which one of you is out there?"

"umm…Artmemisia, your highness."

There was a long pause and a small grunt from the other side of the closed door.

"The young one?"

"Yes sire…."

Another pause and then a sigh.

"Come in here."

His voice was so icy I could feel the chill. I don't really want to go in nut I don't have a choice now do I?

"Hurry UP!"

I quickly walk in to find him sitting on the side of his bed. His shirt was over his head and halfway off his body. It seemed he was stuck. A small smile crept from my lips.

"Are you just going to stand there? GET THIS THING OFF ME!"

As I pulled he pushed. Once the shirt was ripped off our eyes met. It seemed his eyes were warm till they flashed cold once again.

"Bring me some tea. And be quick about it."


	2. Chapter 2

_**That was so humiliating. That jerk! Well the least I could say is that he said he wont rat me out. **_

_**Why did it hurt so much when he spit the words 'a lowly servant such as yourself'? Why did my heart flutter when he asked me that horrible question? He is as cruel as the rumors say. Why am I even still thinking about it? I'm off duty and I should enjoy it while it lasts. This courtyard is beautiful. **_

"_**Oh hello."**_

_**I see Airi, prince Aram's fiance. She was a strange acting one who always messed up on her magic homework. She even caused a huge explosion in the royal houses because she wasn't suppose to be his fiance and she was a relative of a traitor. From what I've seen of her though she wasn't too bad. **_

"_**Excuse me miss, I'll leave."**_

"_**No no it's alright. You don't have to leave cause I'm here."**_

_**She really doesn't act like a royal. Or even a guest of royals. I can feel curiosity erupting inside me again. This is bad. I don't think I can keep it in.**_

"_**So I heard you're from another dimension."**_

_**Great. Just great. I'm going to get in so much trouble. To my surprise she started to laugh. **_

"_**Well that was unexpected."**_

"_**Sorry! I shouldn't have asked something so rude!"**_

"_**It's fine. I just didn't know many people knew about that."**_

"…_**Rumors…"**_

"_**Airi! There you are!"**_

_**Prince Aram raced into the courtyard. He had just turned fourteen last month. I can't help but find his awkward stance adorable.**_

"_**You shouldn't run off from your lessons like that!"**_

"_**Aram. Relax. I just wanted to take a break."**_

_**He clung onto her like a magical pull. He must really love her. He hung on like a small child and his toy. **_

"_**Atmemisia!"**_

_**Over my shoulder I saw Razalude. Great… What does he want? Doesn't he know I'm off duty? A Chill went up my spine as I look into his eyes. They looked colder than ever. I should probably see what he wants. I bow to the two in front of me and I walk toward him. I took one last look at the couple. Aram's eyes seemed to be full of hatred and he seemed to cling tighter to her highness Airi.**_

"_**Yes sir?"**_

"_**What are you doing here? And with them?"**_

"_**I'm off duty. They just came and said I didn't have to leave."**_

_**HE grabbed my wrist and I can feel my circulation being cut off. My hand was already pale. He pulled me toward an abandoned part of the castle. What in the name of Astle does he want with me? Humiliate me again? **_


	3. Chapter 3

Finally. Some alone time. Every since I came back it's been nothing but busy. Its not like im a ruler or something. I left without any problem! This must be the aunt's doing! She just loves to push everyone's buttons. The worst part was I had to see HER on HIS arm. Disgusting. I loathe her so much but I can't seem to get her out of my head!

I can't believe I showed such an embarrassing display to that servant girl. Why wasn't the old hag there too? Why am I getting so embarrassed about this anyway? What was her name? I can't remember.

I can hear her coming down the hall. She better not spill my drink.

She looks around for a table, which there isn't one. Tough luck.

"You're going to have to stand there while I drink."

I can see the fear in her face and I feel a smirk come across my face. It's kinda cute. She finally makes her way to me and stands there as told. I find myself staring at her as I drink. Her hair looked of silky ivory. Her eyes were a pretty purple that would probably shine like the stars. She was a little short and strangely she had the same breasts as Airi. God why am I still thinking of Airi?

"What's your name again?"

"Uh…Artmemisia." You could her voice try not to shake. It was a sweet voice if you had ever heard one.

"How would you like to be my lover?"

The tray started to shake and her face turned to brightest pink. Her fear and embarrassment was amusing.

"W-What?"

Raz couldn't help but laugh at the whole situation.

"You thought I was serious? Hysterical! I would never do such a thing to a lowly servant such as yourself."

Tears brimmed her eyes from the embarrassment that I had just given her. Of course, I also spewed my words like poison so that probably hurt her as well. This was really fun. The best part was she couldn't leave because I was still drinking my tea. I can just sit back and watch her crumble. Surprisingly her lips parted.

"You know what? That's not funny! I might just be a servant but that doesn't mean you can be so cruel! You might be part on one of the royal houses but you need to learn manners!"

Shock ran across my face. She slammed the tray on the bed and walked out, slamming the door with her. That has never happened to me before by a servant. I open my door to find her not there, but down the hall on a bench huddled over and shaking. Why was she making such a fuss about this? It was just a joke.

"What do you want?"

"Why are you crying so much? God just stop."

"NO! Because you don't know what manners are and I lashed back I might be thrown back into the streets with no where to go!"

"Duh. Just go back where you came. How hard is that?"

"I DON'T have anywhere to go back to! The orphanage already made it clear they won't take me back."

The orphanage? She was an orphan? I could feel pity for her. Her tears hit the floor like rain. Why do I feel I have to embrace her? To comfort her in anyway?

"You don't have to worry. I won't tell anyone. If you keep crying like this though, I'm not going to lie to anyone if they ask me what happened."

She quickly stopped crying and grabbed a handkerchief from her pocket.

"You spilled tea on my bed."

Walking back to my room I saw her quickly go to work on the blanket and spilled tray. Something about her makes me want to wrap my fingers in her long thick locks and get lost in her eyes. Why?

Lei was in his usual study. Some things never change.

"Lei I need to ask you something."

"What is it? I'm very busy working on Airi's senior project."

Hearing Airi's name hurt. Surprisingly not as much as it usually did.

"That one servant girl. Atmemisia. What do you know about her?"

"This is surprising. You never ask about servants."

He pulled out a small notebook from his breast pocket.

"Seems she was orphaned at the age of eight by some loan sharks who killed her parents. They used to be part on of the royal houses before they hit bankruptcy trying to fund a very important porject. And in fact…."

"What?"

"If they hadn't dropped from the royal house she would have been your betrothed."


End file.
